


Al ruiseñor

by Moe89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Per la prima volta, Alec vide in Magnus qualcos’altro oltre ai brillantini ed all’eye-liner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al ruiseñor

  
**_Al ruiseñor_ **

 

  
  
 

  
_"Assiduo, tesso_  
questo esercizio nella vuota sera,  
usignolo dei mari e della sabbia,  
che nel ricordo, esaltazione e mito,  
ardi d'amore e muori melodioso."  
J.L.Borges

 

 

  
  
Magnus lo guardò quasi implorante. Alec non lo aveva mai visto così disperato prima.  
“So che senti ciò che sento io, Alexander, perché neghi?”  
Lo Shadowhunter abbassò gli occhi, concentrandosi sulle venature del pavimento.  
“Magnus, ti prego, non insistere.”  
Lo stregone fece un passo verso di lui.  
“Accetta ciò che sei, accetta ciò che provi…per me.”  
Per un attimo, era sembrato incerto sul come terminare la frase.  
Per la prima volta, Alec vide in Magnus qualcos’altro oltre ai brillantini ed all’eye-liner. D’innanzi a sé, Alec vide un uomo terrorizzato. Il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa dolorosa.  
“Sai che non posso. Ciò che tu pensi io sia è sbagliato.”  
Per un istante, Magnus dimostrò la sua vera età.  
“Mettiamola così allora”  
Si fece ancora più vicino, gli occhi accessi da una speranza febbrile.  
“Se quello che sono io fosse giusto e tu fossi come me, mi ameresti?”


End file.
